Eyes of the Serpent Heart of the Tiger
by pikachu909
Summary: A story of a girl named Inari. She went on a journey to find her father with her protector name Kana. Please and Review
1. Chapter 1

Eyes of the Serpent, Heart of the Tiger

By

Pikachu909

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Inari and Kana.

It was a dark night, in the Hidden Leaf Village. Everyone was in their homes, sleeping in their beds. But everything suddenly changed when the nine-tailed fox attacked a part of the village with its nine tails.

Many brave ninjas fought to protect their home by driving it away from the village and into the forest, near the mountains. They hold it off the best as they can but one by one the nine-tailed fox took their lives. Just when it seems a hopeless situation, the Fourth Hokage arrived and sealed the dreadful nine-tailed fox away, with his own life.

A couple of hours after the nine-tailed fox was sealed away, a small, four year old girl came out from hiding to see if all was calm. She had a creamy tan skin with slit pupil light green eyes along with purple eye markings that snakes around the lash line and stopped at a quarter of an inch beyond the eye and stopped at a half an inch at the top of her nose. She had raven locks that went two or three inches below the shoulder. She wore a purple cloth ribbon in her hair that goes with her eye markings in her hair and her mother's gold locket with a name Hana on it attached to a light blue choker.

She saw an elderly couple in a crowd of people and went up to them.

"Grandma, Grandpa. Where's my mother? I couldn't find her, after the nine-tailed fox disappeared." The young girl asked innocently.

"Your mother is dead Inari. She died underneath the rubble of a destroyed building." The elderly woman answered her in a cold tone. Her eyes showed nothing but bitterness to the child. Inari's were wide open in disbelief of her mother's death. Her husband looked at Inari with the same bitterness in his eyes as the other people in the village.

"Inari ever since your mother brought you into this world, your grandmother and I know that one day your existence will bring heavy burden to this village." The elderly man told her with disgust. "And our prediction of you was right, your four years of existence brought the nine-tailed fox to the Leaf Village not only to destroy part of our home but also took lives of innocent people." Angry villagers growled in agreement with the elderly man.

"But grandma, grandpa I didn't done anything bad to bring the nine-tailed fox to the village, honest!" Inari pleaded for innocence.

"Silence, riffraff!" The elderly woman bitterly told her as she grab her by the wrist and throw her to the hard ground. "When I took a good look at your eyes, it had the eyes of a treacherous snake." One villager suggested she would be thrown in a pit of vicious dogs. The other villager suggested that they should kill her by poisonous needles. But most of the villagers chose to banish her from the Hidden Leaf Village and everyone agreed to that decision. Her grandmother gave Inari her hairbrush and told that if she step foot in the village, she will be killed.

Not wasting any time, the young girl fled. A few seconds after she started to flee from her grandparents, a few villagers started to throw kunai knives and shuriken at the poor girl in their attempts to injure her. Two or three villagers rain poisonous needles down on her in hopes that their needles can poison her. But she made it out unharmed. As she navigates through a maze of alleyways in the village, another villager released a pack of vicious dogs after her. As she heard the sound of dogs coming behind her, she bumped into a wooden fence in front of her. Without a moment to spare, she leapt on top of a garbage can and onto the fence. Next, she leaped off the fence and landed on her feet. She was thankful that she had the balance and the ability to land on her feet like a cat, which she inherited from her mother. When she saw the gate of the Leaf Village, kunai darted at her and yet she evaded every last one until she is out of the village and went into the woods where was not destroyed from the nine-tailed fox.

As she went deeper in the forest, she leaned on to a tree by her side and slowly slides down until she's on her knees. After she got onto her knees, she began to weep over the loss of her beloved mother. Before she was banished, the villagers hated her and mother and she doesn't understand why. Now she is now greatly hated for an event that she didn't took part in. As her tears fill with immense heartache while her heart is filled with complete anger and hatred towards the village that she once called her home.

Unaware to the mourning girl, a rogue ninja hided in a nearby branch. He noticed the locket around Inari's neck and thought it's worth some money. He aimed his three kunai knives at Inari, hoping it would kill her.

Suddenly, a white tiger leapt out of the bush and grabbed her by the top with its teeth causing the kunai to nothing but the ground and the tree. The tiger placed the girl gently on the ground and leaped towards the branch where the rogue ninja was hiding. The ninja didn't react in time as tiger pounced on him, causing him to fell off the branch.

As Inari turned her body around, she saw the tiger's jaws clamping on to the ninja's throat making a small puddle of blood on the ground. Nanoseconds later, the bodies of both ninja and tiger begin to glow as the tiger started to drain the chakra from the rogue ninja. As her eyes were wide open in fear, her mind told her to run but her body was shuddering from her thought that she would share the same fate as the ninja before her. She closed her eyes and covered her vulnerable head and neck.

After all the chakra was drained from the ninja, the white tiger released its jaws on the ninja's throat and turned its attention to the frightened girl. It carefully walked up to the girl, its sapphire eyes looked upon her as it placed its huge paw on her back.

"It's okay little one, I'm not the type of tiger who harms children." The white tiger spoke. After hearing its request, Inari placed her hands on the ground to lift herself up to see the tiger.

The white tiger introduced himself as Kana. After hearing his name she told him that her mother told a story about him on how he was the protector of the travelers and he would strip all the chakra out of rogue ninjas. She told him why she was in the forest and he took pity on her. Kana offered her to live with him in the forest and she gladly accepted his offer. He told her to wipe her tears and told her that she needed to be strong for her mother and for herself. Inari hopped onto his back and went deeper into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Six years had passed since Inari was banished from the Hidden Leaf Village. Inari was now ten years old. Her raven hair was now at waist length. Her purple eye markings stopped a half an inch beyond her eye and rests on top of her nose below her nostrils. She wore open-toed shoes on her feet. She still had her mother's choker locket around her neck.

She was very fortunate that Kana found her and took her in. He not only how to told her which plants were used for medicine for injuries, which berries and roots were safe to eat. He also taught her how to control her chakra at age eight and jutsu at ages nine and ten. The jutsu he taught her were the tiger claw jutsu; shadow clone jutsu, substitution jutsu and summoning jutsu to summon a giant Tiger named Yuuta the Tiger King. If she had enough chakra to do a summoning jutsu but not enough for Yuuta, she summon another giant tiger named Sora the Tiger Queen. He describe a specific hand sign sequence for the tiger form jutsu but told her not to do that jutsu until she's mentally prepared.

She was walking in the forest with Kana until he asked her a question that he didn't asked her a long time ago.

"Inari, a long time ago you told me that your mother died under the debris of a destroyed building and your grandparents hated you am I not correct?" Kana asked.

"Yes." Inari answered to her protector.

"Don't you have a father that you go to?" The tiger asked.

"No, the village and my grandparents forbid her to talk about him, but she told me that he gave her the same locket that I wore around my neck as a gift a long time ago." Inari replied in a disappointed tone. "I never know his name or what he looks like. Let alone where he is now."

"Yet my instincts told me that he is out there and I might cross paths with him someday." Inari told Kana. "I'll find him when I'm feel that I'm ready."

"You'll find him one day and since you have learn so much about controlling your chakra and performing jutsu that I think that the time has come for you to begin your journey." The white tiger informed the young girl.

With that Inari thanked him yet; something just came into her mind.

"But Kana, if we enter a different village, what if that village has Hidden Leaf Shinobi in there?" Inari asked him with concern. "What if they recognize me after being banished from the Leaf Village for six years?"

"Inari, I have a solution for that problem." Kana answered. "I have two special disguise jutsu for you to use before you enter a village."

"What are the names of these two special disguise jutsus Kana?" Inari eagerly asked.

"One jutsu is called the Age Transformation Jutsu and the other is called Body Change Jutsu." Kana answered.

"The Age Transformation Jutsu alters your age and your body change to your ideal age you choose. While the Body Change Jutsu allows you to alter your features of your hair, eyes and clothes."

"Okay." Inari nodded in complete understanding of the two Jutsus work.

After following Kana's descriptions on the hand sign sequence for the Age Transformation Jutsu.

She yelled, "Age Transformation Jutsu, twenty-three years old!" After that, a huge puff of smoke covered her and when it cleared her body, she went to a lazy creek to see her reflection. When she got there, she saw that her body had an hourglass figure and longer hair. She was thrilled that her new jutsu worked.

She's ready for the next jutsu, Kana told her this jutsu she had to do two parts. She had to do the facial features first and her clothes after that.

After following Kana's descriptions on the hand sign sequence for the Body Change Jutsu.

She said, "Body Change Jutsu." With that her hand begin to glow with chakra and went to the creek to see her reflection. She traced the tips of both middle and index fingers along her eye markings causing them to disappear. Then Inari change her light green slit pupil eyes into brown round pupil eyes and change her raven hair into dusty blonde hair. She took out her purple cloth ribbon and changed it into a headband that had a Hidden Sand Village Symbol on the metal part of the headband. She also changed her mother's choker locket into a simple cloth band choker. After she put her headband on her forehead, she formed a hand sign and closed her eyes. After that, a puff of smoke concealed her and seconds later, the smoked cleared and her clothes changed into the clothes that people from the Sand Village would wear.

Despite her hatred towards the Leaf Village, she asked Kana that if they can go to there to pay respect for her mother. Kana accepted her request and went there. Before they got to close to the village gate, Kana changed into a white cat. They got entrance to the village by its guard and went to the graveyard.

After they got to the graveyard, they search the place for her mother's tombstone. After a few hours of searching they found her mother's tombstone. Inari was shock to see the tombstone defiled by the Leaf Villagers. She believed that it was defiled when she was in exile. Deep inside of Inari her anger and bitterness got to the point where she completely had it with the Hidden Leaf Village but she never showed it in front of her mother's grave.

She got onto her knees in front of her tombstone with Kana sitting next to her.

_Mother, it's been a long time since my exile from the village. I'm sorry that I am not in my true form to pay your respect but I have to do this so I can be in this village without having myself killed._ Inari thought to her mother. Her heart felt heavy for her death. Kana looked at the disguised girl. Inari didn't move an inch for a few minutes after she got onto her knees. She reflected the times she spent time with her mother and how they endured being hated by the villagers.

"Inari, Inari." Kana whispered to her as his paw tapped on her arm. "I wish that could we stay here a little longer but if someone found you here you'll be at risk of getting killed." With that she nodded and turned her attention to the tombstone. She took out another flower for her mother, ready to place it in front of the tombstone.

_Goodbye my mother, I'm sorry that I can't stay here longer. I have to leave to find my missing father that you were forbidden to speak of. _She thought as she place the flower in front of the tombstone. Her heart felt heavy as she first got here. _Farewell, may your love of my father lead me to him._ With that she kissed her hand and placed it on the tombstone as her final tribute to her and prayer on successfully finding her father. She got up from her knees and left the Hidden Leaf Village with Kana by her side.

After they left the village gates, they went to the forest. They can see the Leaf Village from the distance. After she got a good look around to see if it's safe, she formed a hand sign and released the two jutsus, thus turning back to her original form. After that, they looked at the distant village. After that, Inari decided that she will never look back at the Leaf Village as she begin her long journey with her companion accompanied with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It's been two months since Inari and Kana started their journey. They went into four or five villages and they did not saw any trace of her father, but she never gave up on searching for him.

They found a resort village from the distance and decided to stay there for the night. Before they got to the village gates, she had done her Age Transformation Jutsu and the Body Change Jutsu like she always does before she entered a village. She changed into an attractive thirty-year-old Hidden Waterfall Kunochi. Her hair was changed into long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail with a blue ribbon. Her eyes were changed into a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes with round pupils. Her Body Change Jutsu concealed her eye markings like always. Her mother's choker was changed into a baby blue choker with a light blue teardrop shape stone pendant attached to it. Her clothes were changed into clothing that a kunochi would wear in the Hidden Waterfall Village. She wore a headband that has the Hidden Waterfall symbol on it. Kana changed into a white cat.

After they entered the resort village, they found a room in a Hot Spring Inn to stay in for the night. After Inari checked in, she turned around to see a man.

The man looked no older than forty four or forty five years old. He had big, long, spiky, white tresses. He had creamy tan skin and had red streak eye markings that came from his black eyes; it went down both sides of his face in a form of tear streaks. He had a big headband that had a spike poking out on the upper part of each side of his headband. It had an either a Chinese or Japanese symbol on his headband.

"Well, Well, It looks like that I found a very cute kunochi." The man said with a smile pulling at one corner of his face. "What brings you here and more importantly your name?

"I'm here for a little R and R from doing missions in the Waterfall Village and case your curious I'm Muchiko." Inari answered with ease. "And you are?"

The man begins to hop on his right foot. "When it comes to meeting ladies, I'm the guy who meet them." He said as he hopped on his right foot three times. "And the guy who saw you is Jiraiya!" He ended by striking a pose. Inari giggled after his introduction was over.

"It's been great but now I'm going to find my room now." Inari cheerfully said to Jiraiya before she left to find her room.

"Bye now and don't lose your cute looks." Jiraiya chimed. _I think that chick digs me._

When she got into her room, Kana told her that it was a wise move not to tell the man her name because if she does that and he came from the Hidden Leaf Village, he would kill her at the spot.

After that, she went to the hot springs to relax for a while and return to her room to retire for the night.

The next morning, Inari and Kana got up and get breakfast at the Inn's dining hall. They checked out of the Inn after breakfast and left the resort village.

They went into the forest and Inari released her two jutsus returning into her orignal form while Kana returned to his tiger form. Then, they continued their journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A few months passed that winter arrived. Inari and Kana traveled in a bad blizzard. She was disguised as a twenty-eight year old Hidden Grass Kunochi. She kept her light green eyes but changed her pupils. She changed her hair into a dark green. Her ribbon into a headband that had a Hidden Grass Village symbol on it. Her clothes were changed into the clothing that people in the Grass Village would wear; she even wore an Asian grass hat on her head.

Inari thought that they can get to another village to rest for the night but wished that she stayed in a previous village they went into to find her father. Cold and exhausted she collapsed on the snow covered ground with her knees. Kana told her that she mustn't sleep in a blizzard or she'll find herself dead.

Just when Inari begins to get back on her feet, an unknown object came from behind Kana and clasped itself around the tiger's neck. The collar let red volts of chakra, causing Kana to be in great pain. When Inari noticed that the collar was making him suffer, a noticed a dark figure sprint in front of them. Despite the snow flurry winds almost blinding her eyesight, she noticed that the figure appeared to be a man. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. He had orange-red, spiky hair and fair skin. His ears, nose, and lower lip multiple times. His eyes had a dark red ring on the outer edge of the iris, orange ring inside the dark red ring and a light orange ring that was around his small round pupils. Outside the dark red ring of his irises, thin black rings surrounded it making more intimidating to people who looked at his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Inari exclaimed to the frightening ninja.

"I'm here to relieve the infinite chakra from legendary protector of the travelers named Kana." The cloaked ninja answered coldly. "So unless you want to live for another day, I suggest you stay out of this."

"No! I'm not going to let you kill him for getting his chakra for sick pleasure." Inari told him defiantly as she tried to get the collar off of Kana but would cause her to waste her energy.

"Don't waste your effort getting that collar by hand, the only to get it off is by unlocking it with a special key like this." The cloaked ninja told her as he show the key in front of her.

"Then I'll just take it from your cold hands then." Inari said as she was determined to get the key to free Kana from the torture device around his neck.

"Then I'll be the last person you will ever lay your eyes on." The cloaked ninja replied as he prepared himself.

Without any hesitation, Inari lunged at him as she tried to attack him but he jumped up to the sky in his attempt to dodge her direct attack. They kept fighting for hours. Inari got injured on her left thigh by his kunai but she was too determined to give up. Inari performed her shadow clone jutsu, made four copies of herself in her disguised form. They surrounded the cloaked ninja and lunged at them but he throw four kunai knives at the first four in front of them and each disappeared in a puff of smoke. Inari pounced behind him but he vanished only to kick her on the stomach causing her to tumble on her side. The cloaked ninja then throw two kunai on her back causing her back to bleed. A puff of smoke appeared only to find Inari in her true form after it cleared. Her blood stained the pure white snow.

"Humph, how pathetic." The cloak ninja scoffed at the young injured girl. "You're just a little girl who used a disguise jutsu to disguise herself as a Grass Kunochi."

Inari struggled to sit up as her wounded back caused her pain. As she looked up at the cloaked ninja, she noticed that his Hidden Rain symbol on his headband had a horizontal scratch on it.

"You're from the Hidden Rain Village." Inari told him. "Even though it has a scratch on it, I can tell by the symbol that's on your forehead."

"You're smarter than you look kid." The cloaked ninja praised her recognition. "But case you didn't know that I'm a missing-nin."

"What's that?" Inari asked, as she was shuddering nervously and cold from the cold wind from the blizzard.

"It's a type who ninja who betrayed his or her village." The cloaked ninja plainly answered "And case you didn't know who I am, my name is Pein. I'm the leader of the Akatsuki Organization. I sense potential in you, if you join the Akatsuki Organization you'll be more powerful than before."

"Not in your life." Inari bitterly answered as her eyes narrowed bitterly at the Akatsuki leader. "I rather die at the cold grasp of this blizzard than join by likes of you."

"Then I'll end your misery here and now!" Pein growled as he throws his last kunai at her. It hit her but she used a pile of snow for her substitution jutsu. Pein turned around to see Inari alive.

_What do I do? I'm in no condition to outmaneuver him any longer._ Inari thought desperately. _No matter how many shadow clones I'll make he'll knock them down without breaking a sweat and it will only deplete me more of my chakra. Plus, he might dodge my close range attacks from my tiger claw jutsu. I'm running out of options. _

_But wait there might be a way out of this mess._ Inari thought before she realized that Kana told her that she was not mentally use the tiger form jutsu yet. But in a life or death struggle, she had no option. She quickly looked at Kana before turning her attention to Pein. _Forgive Kana._

"Now die, brat!" Pein yelled as he prepared himself to finish her off. Without any moment to spare Inari quickly and accurately done a hand sign sequence for the tiger form jutsu.

"Tiger form jutsu!" Inari cried out in the howling wind. The nanosecond later chakra swirled around her as she got onto her knees causing Pein to stop and stepped back.

"What the devil is going on?" Pein asked to himself as he saw Inari surrounded by chakra until she was concealed by a puff of smoke.

As the smoke died out, Pein can see Inari but her appearance was different. She had a tiger tail attached to her lower part of her body. She has tiger ears and whiskers on each cheek. The two kunai that was on her back was removed from the jutsu.

As Inari looked at Pein, she smirked deviously at him as she licked her left side of her upper lip. She charged at him on all fours. Pein throws shuriken at her but dodged every one of them as the tiger form jutsu not only doubled her speed and strength but also doubled her agility. The jutsu also made her hearing and eyesight keen as a tiger. Inari got close to him she formed a sequence of hand signs to do her tiger claw jutsu. Her fingernails turned into long, sharp daggers and without any warning, she strikes Pein on the front with her nails on her right hand and sidestepped to her left and strikes him on his right arm with her left hand. Pein yelled in pain from her vicious onslaught. She jumped kicked on the face causing him to spiral to the cold ground. After Pein lay on his back Inari lunged at him and used her both hands to drive her long dagger like nails into Pein's abdomen causing immense pain.

"Come to your senses Inari, wake up!" Kana called out to her after he saw her plunged her nails into the fallen Akatsuki leader. After hearing his plea, Inari gasped as she found herself seeing Pein lost consciousness. She quickly released the two jutsus and grabbed the key to unlock Kana's tormenting collar.

"Kana, I'm sorry I didn't mean to use the tiger form jutsu but" Inari said to pleaded him for his forgiveness.

"It's all right Inari, he is too strong for you to defeat him on your own and the predatory effects of the tiger form jutsu almost took over you." Kana forgave her. "You'll one day master this jutsu when you're mentally ready."

"Thanks Kana." Inari said as she got the key ready to unlock the collar. Just when she was placing it in the keyhole she lost consciousness. Just when Kana feared for her life, a boy who was three years older than her got the key into his hand and unlocked the collar. He wrapped her in his cloak to try to keep her warm. He had round eyeglasses in front of his black eyes. He had gray hair. They took them to the Sound Village.

When they were in Inari was shaking from the cold. He told Kana that he had found her in a nick of time.

"Kabuto, what took you so long?" A man asked.

"I was trying to get back before a blizzard hits and well let's just say that Mother Nature isn't on my side." Kabuto answered and gave a weak chuckle. "At least I brought the medicine with me."

"I witnessed a fight between a girl and a guy from the Akatsuki Organization named Pein." Kabuto added. "I brought here to the village so she can recover from the injuries that he inflicted on her."

"And what about the white tiger?" The man asked.

"I'm her protector, I was unable to protect her from Pein because of the collar he snared me causing huge pain." Kana answered. After that he changed into a white cat so he won't scare the people in the village.

"Very well then, Kabuto I want you to fix her wounds and get her clean clothing. After that make sure you keep her warm." The man instructed him. "And Kabuto, when there was blizzard starting, go to shelter and return to the village in the morning. I can't afford to get another medical-nin understand?"

"Yes my Lord." Kabuto responded before he leaved to treat Inari of her wounds with Kana following behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A month had passed, Inari's back and left thigh was completely healed thanks to Kabuto's medical skills. She and Kana followed Kabuto in the hallway.

"Kabuto where are you taking us?" Inari asked the thirteen-year-old medical-nin.

"I'm taking you Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto answered as he adjusted his eyeglasses. "He agreed that I can take you and Kana to his throne room, he might know the whereabouts of your missing father."

"Oh, okay." Inari replied. After they made to their destination, they entered the throne room. Kabuto told her to wait here until Lord Orochimaru told him to bring her in.

A few minutes later, Kabuto brought Inari and Kana into the throne room.

Inari was nervous yet she done her best to stay calm. She entered the throne room, she saw a man sitting on the throne. He was no older than forty-four years old. He had long raven hair and pale white skin. He had the same purple eye markings as Inari as well as slit pupil eyes as her but his eyes was golden color while she had light green.

_So this is Lord Orochimaru. I heard from Kabuto he is the man who is in charge of the Hidden Sound Village._ Inari thought as she walked in front and got onto her knee to pay her respect towards him.

"You may get up on your feet my dear and tell me about yourself." Orochimaru told the girl calmly. After hearing his request, Inari got up.

"Greetings Lord Orochimaru, I'm Inari and you already know Kana a month ago after he explained what happened before Kabuto found us in a blizzard…" Inari explained as she held her head up to keep her focus on the man.

As the man looked at the girl, his eyes were shot opened as he saw a familiar locket around Inari's neck.

"Inari, where do you get that locket?" Orochimaru asked after noticing the choker locket around her neck.

"That locket was my mother's. You can tell by her name is engraved on it." Inari answered. "She gave it to me before she died."

"When did she gave you her locket and how long did you have that for?" Orochimaru asked.

"She gave me her locket since I was four years old. I have it with me for six years so far." Inari answered. "She died when she was buried under huge rubble of a destroyed building from the Nine-Tailed Fox attack at the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Did she talk about your father?" Orochimaru questioned her.

"I'm afraid not, the village and my grandparents told her that she was not allowed to talk about him, but she told me that he gave her that locket a long time ago." Inari answered.

"How did you get that far from the village, would they be looking for you?" Orochimaru asked.

"Nah, everyone in the village hated me and my mother. My grandparents hated me since I was born; they even believed that my existence brought it to the village. After the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed away, everyone in the village banished me. In other words, I hated that village for the way they treated me and my mother." Inari scoffed. "Before I went on my search for my father, I returned to the Leaf Village in my disguise jutsus so I can pay tribute to my mother and prayed that her love for him lead me to him without getting killed. When I found her grave, it was defiled which made me hard and bitter towards the villagers and the village but I never showed that in front of her grave. After I left the village, I never looked back at the village."

_I knew that Hana's love for me would cause the villagers to treat her like an outsider._ Orochimaru thought with a heavy heart. _Yet, I never got the chance to hear something important from her from the last time we met. _

He remembered his last time he met her.

**_A field was blooming with cherry blossom flowers. He was in his former Leaf Shinobi outfit with a Leaf Village symbol headband on his forehead. He was practicing his ninjutsu and taijutsu when he noticed a young woman watching him._**

**_She had light brown hair and light green eyes. She had creamy tan skin. She wore a locket with her name engraved on it attached to a light blue choker around her neck. She was twenty- nine years old, making him four years older than her at that time._**

_"I see you are here to see me practice Hana dear or you have something on your mind?" Orochimaru asked his lover in an innocent way. He walked up to her and held her in his embrace._

_"I'm here to tell you something important, Orochimaru." Hana replied looking the raven hair man she loved more than any other men in the village despite her parents hated him for his snake-like eyes. "Even though we're not married yet something special would come to our lives."_

_"What is it, Hana?" Orochimaru asked her anxiously._

_"Orochimaru, in eight months, we're going to have a…" The young woman said with anticipation._

_"Orochimaru, there you are! I've been looking for you!" A Jiraiya wailed out as he dashed up to them and bend forward as he panted to catch his breath._

_"Jiraiya didn't you realize that Hana and I were in a middle of an important conversation?" Orochimaru scolded the white- haired Sannin._

_"I know that but we need you to go the Third Hokage's office immediately." Jiraiya told him desperately._

_"What does he want?" Orochimaru asked to his fellow Sannin._

_"He needs you, me and Tsunade to be here so he can give very vital information for an important mission we must be part of." Jiraiya responded. "Besides I didn't run around the whole village like a chicken with its head cut off for nothing."_

_"Very well then." Orochimaru sighed. "Sorry Hana, duty calls."_

_"It's okay but please return alive. So I can tell you about this later." Hana told him before she kissed his cheek._

_"Don't I always do?" Orochimaru joked._

_"True." She remarked._

_"Excuse me, I hate to ruin your moment of departure but we have to go or we'll be late." Jiraiya told his partner anxiously. With that Orochimaru left with Jiraiya._

Orochimaru also remembered the day he went to Hana's funeral.

**_The sky was dark and started to rain in the graveyard. A sullen way to start the day for a funeral._**

**_At first, he was in denial. Thinking of it as a false rumor about his lover but he realized that the rumors of her death was true. It's been four or five years since he last saw her because he fled from the Leaf Village due to his unwanted visitor from his former sensei Sarutobi. Orochimaru was doing forbidden experiments on other Leaf Shinobi for finding the immortality jutsu for his goal of being the ultimate ninja._**

**_He watched the funeral from a distance. Even though he was disguised himself as a Rain Shinobi, he doesn't want to show himself to her parents who attended to her funeral. As Orochimaru saw her parents left before the burial ritual, his eyes narrowed with anger and disgust. Their cold expressions showed him how glad that she was dead._**

**_After her coffin was buried and her tombstone was in place. He came closer to Hana's tombstone and got onto his knees. He placed a flower in front of her tombstone and stayed there for a while. After that, he kissed his hand and placed it on her tombstone and left._**

"Lord Orochimaru?" Inari asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Orochimaru responded.

"Why did you ask me about my mother's locket and how did you know her?" She asked.

"You see Inari, your mother was my lover a long time ago and the locket you are wearing I gave her as a gift." The man answered easily.

"Then why did you leave the village?" Inari asked.

"I left the village because the Hokage in the village finds my ideas too twisted for me to become the next Hokage." Orochimaru replied. "I had thought that finding the Immortality Jutsu and mastering it would me become the ultimate ninja but other people and the Hokage himself think that was sick and unethical because they are blind with excessive peace from the village and they were judgmental on my brilliant ideas."

"I see." Inari remarked.

"I never realize until now what your mother tried to tell me before that." Orochimaru added. "She tries to tell me that she was pregnant with you back then, that means I'm your father that you have been looking for this whole time."

"So Inari, how about you and Kana live in the Hidden Sound Village and become a kunochi?" Orochimaru asked.

With that Inari accepted his offer, knowing that her long search for him was finally over got a family of her own.

Poor Kabuto was so clueless of what just happened that Inari and Orochimaru explained to him about their ties of blood until he realized that she share the same status as his lord.

A few hours later, everyone in the Sound Village assembled in one location. Orochimaru brought his daughter and Kana out. He told them that Inari was his long lost daughter who was on a journey to find him. One of the Sound Shinobi scoffed at Kana for being her protector in his cat form. After hearing that Kana leaped off of Inari's shoulder and changed into his tiger form and drained him of all of his chakra. After the villagers saw what happened they would never under any circumstances underestimate him. Their leader said that if one of them harmed her in any way, shape or form, they would answer to him or Kana. After that, Orochimaru dismissed them.

Inari felt that today is the start of her new life with her father in the Hidden Sound Village. She thought that her mother was now smiling down on her.


End file.
